Only in the Dark
by DarkWolf88
Summary: Kai has been tormented relentlessly by the same person...but was if it was all in his head? Can his friends help him through it? Or will he be left to fight his nightmare alone?
1. Default Chapter

Why.....hello!

Yes....this is another beyblade fic......sorry I was watching this show.....Teen Titans I think? Anyway.....they had this episode, and I really liked it....which is saying a lot because I don't like that show anyway.

So I kind of wrote a story like that episode, but with Kai.....and friends.

I don't think it's going to be a long story.....I bet most of you rejoice at that

lol

So yeah.   
I know I already have a bunch of others stories to finish....and this one will add to all the work I have to do, but I'm willing to do it if people want me to.

Here's the story.

Enjoy if you can!

-------------

          Cries of pain echoed throughout the dingy warehouse.

Lightning and thunder erupted from the stormy skies, illuminating the inside of the abandoned building.

It's roof had long since been destroyed, and rain poured down on two bodies below, both involved in serious combat.

A boot connected with a chest, sending the owner flying across the room and landing against a mountain of shipping crates.

The rotten wood moaned at the suddenly impact, threatening to shatter and send the entire mountain on top of the two combatants.

A young male, with slate colored hair and fiery red eyes got to his knees, swaying slightly as he wiped the trail of blood from his mouth.

His face and body were already covered in bruises and cuts. His clothing had been soaked through, and stuck to every angle of his body. Two lumps could be seen under his torn shirt, indicating the broken ribs he had just received.

"Will you surrender now Kai? Your body is spent! How long do you plan to keep this up?!" An ominous voice bellowed through the crackle of lighting.

The boy's eyes slowly made their way up to his opponents face, anger burning brightly in the crimson irises.

"I'll keep fighting you.......until my body turns to dust.......and then.....we'll face each other in hell!"

The older man growled, snarling his nose at the teen. "So be it!"

With that, he grabbed hold of Kai's throat and squeezed, cutting off the teen's supply of air.

"Give it up Boris..." He choked. "You'll never defeat me.....even in death!"

Suddenly, with the last remaining strength the teen could muster, he brought his knee up against Boris's chin, causing him to release the teen and fall back a few steps.

The older man spit blood onto the dirty floor and immediately looked around his surroundings for his opponent, who had suddenly disappeared.

"Don't delay the inevitable young Kai....why are you so insistent to live?"

Something sounded behind Boris, causing him to pivot swiftly to his left.

"You can't hide from me forever!" He shouted, clenching his hands into fists.

"I don't plan to!" Kai's sudden voice startled the evil Russian, and he quickly turned back around just in time to see the blue haired teen dive for him, and land a solid punch in his face.

Boris recoiled in pain, blood pouring from in between his gloved fingers as he held his nose.

"Curse you...." He mumbled.

Kai fell to his knee, his energy nearly depleted.

"I.....have.....to keep going!" He told himself, trying to get up.

"Don't bother!"

Boris landed a kick on the side of Kai's head, sending him back into the rotten crates.

This time though, Kai was sent through the wood, and the mountain began to tumble.

Boris cursed as he watched the crates fall toward him.

There was no time to move, and the older Russian was buried underneath.

          "I wonder what's taking Kai so long?" Tyson asked himself, looking out toward the street from the porch.

"You don't think he got caught in the storm.....do you?" Hilary asked, concern in her voice.

"It's likely....that storm came up pretty fast!" Rei replied as a crackle of thunder echoed through the skies.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Kai....." Max started.

"If he did get stuck somewhere, I'm sure he would call us!" Kenny finished.

"Kai? Call us?" Tyson gave a short laugh. "That guy wouldn't call us unless he was dying in some abandoned place, buried under a mountain of wood!"

Suddenly, the phone rang, starling everyone.

"I've got it!" Kenny exclaimed, picking up the receiver. "Hello, Granger Dojo! This is Kenny......"

"Ken....ny?

The young boy paled at the sound of the voice.

"Who is it Chief?" Tyson asked, seeing the youngest teen's state of shock.

He handed over the phone with trembling hands, and backed off.

Tyson blinked at the boy, and raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ty.....son......I....I.....help....." The voice gasped.

"Kai?!"

The mention of the name caused everyone to rush over to the phone.

"Kai?! Is that you?! Answer me Kai!" Tyson shouted into the receiver

"........ware.....house......down......" Suddenly, Kai's voice fell silent.

"Kai? Kai!?"

No one replied.

"Darn it!" The navy haired teen slammed the phone back on it's hook.

"Wa...wa....was that.....K...K...Kai?" Kenny stammered.

Tyson nodded solemnly. "He needs help! Come on! Let's go!"

With that, Tyson ran out of the dojo, the rest of the team following close behind.   
-----------   
Please review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Attack from the Shadows

Hey everyone Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter!

I meant to update this earlier, but I wanted to go back and edit it, because I don't think it's all that great....but I don't have much time, so I'm just posting it as is.  
so yeah.....

Enjoy if you can......

---------------

"Tyson do you even know where you're going?!" Hilary shouted as the team splashed down the wet street.

"Kai said something about a warehouse, and there is only two that are still around, one happens to be abandoned, and they happen to be close by!"

"You think Kai's in one of them?" Rei asked.

"I can only hope! He sounded really hurt!"

"I hope he's alright...."

"There it is!" Max pointed to a ruined building on the corner, most of its walls and roof decayed from the years.

"Someone's been here recently too!" Rei exclaimed, pointing out the tire tracks and footprints in the mud.

"Kai! Where are you!?" Tyson yelled, only to be cut off by the thunder.

The teens rushed inside, finding the inside of the warehouse to be no dryer than the outside.

"Man! It's so dark in here!" Max said, squinting his eyes in the darkness.

"I guess no one thought to bring a flashlight!" Hilary seemed a little annoyed, looking over to Tyson. "Of course we just ran out of the house, without thinking!"

"I didn't see anyone stopping me!"

"That's because you were five feet in front of us!"

"Would you two PLEASE be quiet!" Kenny shouted.

Suddenly, a loud roar of lightning filled the warehouse with light.

"Over there!" Hilary exclaimed, pointing to a mess of wooden crates scattered across the floor.

"Shhhh! Did you hear that?" Rei asked.

Everyone fell silent.

A soft voice began speaking again.

".....if you need help hang up, then dial your operator."

"It's....it's a phone!" Max exclaimed.

The group rushed over to the shattered crates in search of the phone, knowing that once they found it, they would find their captain.

The wall opposite of the crates had been blown away, allowing some light from the streets to fill the wreckage area.

Rei stepped carefully around the fragments, following the voice from the phone.

Suddenly, he spotted it.

A red and black cell phone laid face down on the ground.

"Over here!" The raven haired teen shouted, waving to the rest of his friends.

Another crackle of lightning showed a motionless body, buried under layers of wooden shards, his arm and head barely visible in the darkness.

The phone was right by it's owners hand, and it appeared that he was trying to crawl out from under the wreckage.

"Oh my God! Kai!" Rei immediately began to throw off pieces of debris from his captain's unconscious body.

"Did you find him?" Tyson asked, rushing over.

"No Tyson....I just want to rearrange the mess!"

"You idiot!" Hilary shouted, helping Rei.

"Everyone's a critic......"

After a few moments, the teen's came to a large piece of wood, most likely a lid from one of the crates, separating them from their blue haired captain.

Rei, Tyson and Max all tried to lift the lid, and after a brief struggle, managed to throw it off the body.

"Oh my God....." Max turned away, feeling his stomach would explode.

Kai laid on his chest, shards of wood sticking out of his back, arms and legs.

Rei bent down and skillfully removed the shards, careful not to break any of them.

Once he was finished, the boys picked up their captain and dragged him out of the rubble, and laying him gently on a patch of dry cement.

"Kai..." Hilary fell to her knees next to him, tears forming in her eyes.

"This looks bad.....how did he get so beat up?" Max asked.

Rei was busy checking the cell phone for any clues.

Hilary touched his bruised cheek, her hand recoiling at the coldness.

"He's so cold....." She muttered.

The brunette pressed her fingers to the side of his throat, checking for a pulse.

Suddenly, crimson eyes parted open slightly with a moan.

"He's....he's alive!" Everyone gasped.

"Kai! What happened to you?" Tyson asked.

He blinked, his eyelids falling almost completely.

"Stay awake Kai! You can sleep later!" Hilary said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Where.......where......." He started.

"You're in an abandoned warehouse. We got your call and came to find you!" Rei said.

"Is....he? Where....." Kai moaned in pain, clenching his eyes shut.

"Who Kai?"

"He's.....still here...." The blue haired teen looked around as best as he could.

"Who are you talking about Kai? Kai?!" Tyson shook his captain gently, but he passed out once again.

"It's obvious he was fighting someone.....but he must have escaped without a scratch!"

"But who?!" Tyson demanded.

"Shh! Calm down Tyson! We'll just have to wait until Kai wakes up again." Hilary said calmly.

"Let's get back....we're all going to catch a cold out here...." Rei walked back over to his injured captain and helped Tyson hoist him to his feet.

Once the teens got back to Tyson's dojo, Rei and Tyson laid Kai down on the couch, and began treating his injuries.

"It looks like the shrapnel from those crates caused the most damage..." Hilary stated, wrapping a gash on Kai's arm with thick gauze.

"Yeah...he should be fine by morning!" Max said, smiling.

Suddenly, the injured teen began to shiver violently.

"He's been soaked to the bone! Tyson, do you have any extra blankets around here?"

"Sure! I'll be right back."

Hilary began to peal off Kai's torn shirt, revealing more of his injuries.

Rei pitched in and helped clean the wounds on his toned back.

"Man....what did he get himself into this time?" Max wondered out loud.

"You mean this has happened before?!" Hilary seemed shocked.

"Kai's gotten into a lot of fights over the years, but none of them have been like......this!" Kenny said.

"I'm back!" Tyson announced, carrying two thick blankets in his arms.

He laid them over Kai's shivering form, and slowly his body came to a rest.

"He looks exhausted....we should leave him to rest." Rei said after he finished bandaging Kai's torso.

With that, everyone filed out of the room and let the blue haired teen rest.

"Oh Kai?" A voice echoed through the teen's mind.

Kai tossed in his sleep, groaning as he tried to keep his eyes closed.

"Come on Kai....I know you're here...."

Crimson eyes shot open, and the teen sat straight up on the couch. He scanned the dark room he was in, trying to locate the owner of the voice.

He growled and got to his feet, swaying slightly.

"You're so weak my young phoenix." The voice came again.

"Show yourself Boris!" Kai demanded.

"You already know where I am."

The teen swerved around and saw a tall figure, shrouded in the shadows of the room.

Kai could feel his heartbeat sky rocket, and his breathing became labored.

"Now now Kai....you know this has been coming for a long while now...." Boris started, taking a few steps forward.

The blue haired teen found himself retreating until his sore back hit the wall.

Cursing, he clenched his hands into fists and prepared for another fight.

"This night will be your last!"

With that, Boris lundged forward.

Kai ducked and rolled to the side, narrowly missing his opponent's attack.

Before he could even get to his knees, Boris had sent him flying into the couch, tipping it over on it's backside.

Kai moaned and got to his feet, only to be greeted with Boris's glowing red goggles.

He cursed again as the older Russian began an onslaught of punches.  
Kai raised his arms, taking most of the attacks.

After a moment, he found and opening, and it was Kai's turn to be on the offensive.

"What do you want with me?!" He demanded, throwing punch after punch to his enemy.

Boris swiftly dodged most of them, only taking a few minor hits. He laughed and grabbed Kai's arm, twisting it in a death grip.

"Augh!" Kai cried out in pain as he tried to wrench his arm free.

"Why can't I hit him?" He asked himself. His body was moving abnormally slow, giving Boris a dangerous edge.

Suddenly, Boris threw Kai against the wall, shattering the picture frame hanging there.

Kai slid down the wall and came to rest on the floor, his head flopped down staring at his lap.

"What's going on?!" He heard a voice call from outside the room.

A light flipped on in the outside hall.

"I will return young Kai....." Boris said.

Kai held his arm close to his body, glaring at his opponent.

"Kai?!" Hilary's voice filled the room as she turned on a light with a gasp.

The crimson eyed boy looked over to her, and then returned his gaze toward Boris, who had disappeared.

"Oh my God!" The rest of the team had entered the room.

The once orderly living room was is complete disarray. The couch was turned over, furniture and lamps were broken and laying in pieces on the floor, and Kai was seated with his back against the wall, in apparent pain and a look of disorientation on his face.

"Kai?" Hilary rushed to his side.

"Get.....away from me!" His voice went hoarse as he went into a coughing fit.

"What happened in here?!" Rei asked, looking about.

"Grandpa's gonna kill me!" Tyson wailed.

Kai fell forward slightly, trying to raise to his feet. A loud pop in his arm prevented him though, and Hilary ended up pushing him back down.

"Let...me....be....I need....to get him!"

"Let us help you Kai!" Hilary reached out to touch his painted cheek.

"N...no!" The teen squirmed, trying to run away, but his legs lacked the strength to even stand.

"Not so fast Kai!" Rei grabbed his captain under the arms and hoisted him to his feet.

"Let.....me......go!" The blue haired teen tried to fight the Chinese blader, but Tyson rushed over to help hold him still.

"You're just going to hurt yourself even more!"

"I....I have to get him! I...must....."

"You aren't going anywhere until you get better!" Rei narrowed his eyes.

"I'll go call the doctor." Kenny announced, rushing over to the telephone.

"No!" Kai shouted as loud as he could. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

Their captain wasn't making it easy for Rei and Tyson as they tried to keep him under control.

"He's out there! Let me go!" He shouted, squirming desperately to get free.

Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through his head, and darkness began to invade his vision.

Kai mumbled something inaudibly before falling limp in his teammates' arms.

Rei and Tyson turned to see Hilary, holding a leg from a broken end table in her hand.

"Forgive me Kai...."

Please review! 


	3. Shadow of A Nightmare

Hey everyone....sorry for the long wait! 

Thank you for all the great and wonderful reviews!

I know that this story just kind of started out with no explanation or anything...but it was meant to be a mystery sort of thing.  
In this chapter, I explained everything though...at least I think I did

lol

Anyway...hopefully it will all make sence!

Enjoy if you can!

-------

Chapter 3

Tyson, Rei, Max, Hilary and Kenny all jumped out of the ambulance as their captain was carried off on a stretcher, still unconscious from the blow to the head.

"You don't think he's really hurt...do you?" Hilary asked with worry, fearing that she had seriously injured the blue haired teen.

"Don't worry about that...I bet that won't even effect him!" Rei gave her a reassuring smile as the group came to the waiting room.

"Kai...." Hilary watched as the teen was carried off down the hallway and into the ER.

After a few minutes of waiting, a large elderly man burst through the main doors, his face plastered with concern.

"Mr. Dickinson!" Rei exclaimed, standing from his chair.

"Rei! What's going on?!" He asked, grabbing the Chinese teen's shoulders.

"Kai got into some kind of fight, and then flipped out of us!" Tyson explained.

"He kept jabbering on about someone....but we haven't noticed anyone!" Max added.

"Tyson's living room is a wreck! Kai was fighting something, but there was no signs of any other living thing!" Kenny stated.

"Kai?!" Mr. Dickinson seemed surprised. "What's happening now?"

"They took him into the ER." Tyson said, pointing down the hallway.

"Alright...." The elder sighed. "I'll see what I can find out."

It had been many hours, and the BladeBreakers had all fallen asleep in the cramped waiting area.

"Mr. Stanley Dickinson?" A voice called.

The elder slowly awakened, only to be greeted with an average sized doctor, thick glasses sitting on his bony nose and a long white coat over his shoulders.

"Oh!" The BBA president jumped to his feet, brushing out the wrinkles in his coat. "What's going on doctor?"

"Well sir..." He pushed his glasses closer to his nose.

By now, the rest of the team had awakened, and were anxiously awaiting the news of their captain.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked down at a thick stack of papers on a clipboard. "This is somewhat hard to explain...Mr. Hiwatari has suffered many physical injuries, with multiple bruises on most of his bones....but what has interested me more is that we found a high concentration of an unidentifiable chemical throughout his blood stream."

"Chemical?!" Everyone seemed shocked.

The doctor nodded sadly. "I haven't seen anything like it myself, and we've been running multiple tests to find out what the effects of it are. So far, we can tell it causes an extreme reaction in the brain, resulting in strong hallucinations."

The teens all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I was told that you said that he had been attacked?" The doctor looked at the five teens.

"Yeah...it appeared that he had been involved in a fight, but we saw no signs of any attacker."

"Hmmm...." The doctor nodded his head, flipping through the various papers secured on to the clipboard. "I have found no signs of any use of weapons on his body..."

"Are you saying Kai did all that to....himself?!" Hilary exclaimed.

"It's very likely. If he started hallucinating, he could have thought he was fighting someone, but really wasn't. His injuries could have been self inflicted without him even knowing it!"

"Kai's going crazy?!" Tyson blinked a few times.

"Kai's not crazy Tyson. I bet this has something to do with BioVolt!" Rei said.

"Can...can we see him?" Hilary dared to ask.

The doctor's face became disgruntled slightly. "Well...we had to restrain him to his bed. I don't think it's wise for you to go in right now...."

"Please?!"

"Come on doc! Kai's like family to all of us!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The rest of the team agreed.

The doctor sighed. "Alright....I can let only one of you in though. But not for long!"

The doctor led Mr. Dickinson and the five teenaged beybladers down the hall of the critical care unit, and stopped at a door.

A nurse burst out, gasping for breath and closing the door behind her.

She looked up at the group in front of her, and gave a half hearted smile.

Suddenly, they heard a loud curse from behind the door.

The nurse regained her posture and quickly fixed her hair, nodding silently to the doctor before walking off.

"I'm guessing Kai doesn't like hospitals too much..." Rei stated, smirking slightly.

"Uh...I say send Hilary in first!" Tyson exclaimed, nudging the brunette toward the door.

"Wha?! Why me?!"

"Well...you're the one that has gotten along with Kai the most lately...." Tyson replied.

"That's not a bad idea!" Mr. Dickinson said. "Just be careful my dear."

"Yeah...we've been around Kai when he's pissed...and that was dangerous...now he's just irate!" Max exclaimed.

Rei poked the blonde in his ribs with his elbow. "That's not helping Max..."

Hilary swallowed her fear and grabbed hold of the door knob.

"Alright...but you so owe me for this!"

With that, she disappeared inside the room.

The blue haired teen had been restrained to his bed, a thick strap across his bandaged chest and a pair of straps around his wrists.

Kai was busy trying to free his hands, but was failing terribly.

"Um...Kai?"

The teen's attention snapped to the brunette standing at the entrance.

She shifted her weight and looked at her hands in front of her.

At her hesitation, Kai began trying to free himself again.

"What do you want?" He growled, glaring at her slightly.

"Please stop Kai...." She took a few steps forward and touched her captain's bruised arm. "You're sick...please just rest here awhile."

"I'm perfectly fine!" He growled in response. "Now let me go!"

"I....I can't..." She said in a soft voice.

The crimson eyed teen cursed under his breath. "I should have never called him!"

"If we didn't find you out there, you would have died Kai!" Hilary said, her voice growing in volume slightly.

"Don't you understand?! Boris will continue to hunt me down until I die! I'm putting everyone in danger!"

"Kai! Boris is gone! What you think is him is not real! He's a shadow of your nightmares!"

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl, an ominous growl erupting in his throat.

It must have been audible from outside, because Tyson and Rei came in against the doctor's wishes, ready to calm their captain's rising anger.

At the sight of the two bladers, Kai immediately tried to wrench his body free once again.

"Kai stop!" Rei exclaimed, rushing over with Tyson to help hold him still.

"He's still out there! Release me at once!" Kai demanded, twisting his sore wrists within the leather restraints.

"Kai! The police have already searched my house! There wasn't any evidence that anyone other than us were there!" Tyson said, trying to calm his captain down.

Kai glared at the navy haired teen. "I'm not crazy!" He shook his head furiously. "You fools must think I'm losing my mind then!"

"We're not saying that Kai!" Rei started, holding his hands up. "We just think you've been stressed out lately....with everything that's happened to you!"

The blue haired teen growled again, wrenching his arm free of it's restraint.

He grabbed a metal tray on his bedside table and hurled it at the group of teens.

With a scream of surprise, the team scurried back toward the door.

"Just leave me alone!" Kai yelled, louder than he ever had before.

Rei, Tyson and Hilary were freaked out with their captain's tone, and decided it was indeed best to leave.

So with his words, the teens turned and hurried out of the room, leaving Kai in the dim twilight with only the sound of the few beeping machines around him.

-----------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

I hope this wasn't too confusing..... ugh


	4. It's Only in the Dark

Hey everybody!

Sorry for the wait...but I recently got my hands on a Nintendo DS and haven't stopped playing with it since! But today I figured I'd better give it a rest and start writing again.

Thanks for all the great reviews!

I'm truely surprised at how many people enjoy this story, even though it lacks originality and...a good author. LOL

Hopefully you all will continue to enjoy this story....well for this chapter and the next at least.

Well...here's the next chapter!  
Enjoy if you can!  
---------------------------

It had cost Kai almost all his energy to break one of his arms free and get his friends out of his sight.

He took a moment and rested, closing his crimson eyes.

Slowly, he unclipped the belt across his chest, immediately taking a deep breath of fresh air.

The restraint had put a lot of pressure on his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe.

He laid there on his bed, not moving a muscle, but letting his free arm drop over the side. Listening to the soft beaping of the various machines around his head, he slowly began to drift into a deep sleep, but was interupted as a familiar voice penetrated his thoughts once again.

It was a menacing chuckle from a dark corner of the room.

"The great Hiwatari...in a hospital?!"

Kai's crimson eyes shot open in surprise as he recognized the voice.

He sat up instantly, pain running throughout his sore body at the sudden movement.

A dark outline appeared and walked closer to the foot of his bed, a metalic object gleaming in the dim lighting of the examining room.

"You again!" Kai growled, narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

"I told you I'd be back young Kai....and I intend to finish my job....tonight!"

"Boris!" The blue haired teen breathed as his enemy raised his right arm, revealing a polished knife.

Boris brought the knife down at Kai's torso, but the teen managed to roll off the side of the bed just in time.

Kai tried to run away, but noticed that his other arm was still bound to the bed!

Cursing, he tried to unlatch it, but Boris already brought his knife out of the matress and across the top, heading for Kai's hands.

In an instant, the blue haired teen fell on his knees and skidded slightly on the cold tiled floor.

He looked at his hand, seeing the thick leather band still around his wrist, then up in surprise, seeing that Boris had missed again and cut the leather restraint clean off the bed.

Not wanting to push his luck any further, Kai kicked the center leg of the bed, sending it over toward Boris.

The older Russian was forced back into the bluish privacy curtains that hung from the ceiling.

Kai got to his feet, glancing in every direction for his opponent, who seemingly vanished again.

---

"What was that?" Hilary asked suddenly, hearing a crash from inside Kai's room.

"He's probably throwing more things around...." Tyson sighed. "He's such a baby!"

"Do you think something's wrong?" The brunette headed back toward the door.

"He just needs to calm down a bit. I'll check on him later." The doctor said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, there was another crash from inside the room, but this time it sounded like glass shattering!

"Kai!" The teens pivoted on their heels and burst through the door.

"Oh my God...."

The room was in complete disorder.

The curtains had been torn from their tracking, and ripped in various places, Kai's bed laid on it's side, along with the machines he had been hooked up to. But the most frightening thing was that the blue haired teen was nowhere to be seen!

It was like any trace of him vanished, except for some blood splatter on the window, and bloody shards of glass that laid below the window sill.

Hilary, Rei, Max and Tyson rushed to the window, looking out into the dimming night.

"Did he....."

"Look!" Hilary pointed to a large oak tree, it's bare branches reaching over toward them in a welcoming manner.

The coarse bark had been darkened by what looked to be blood.

The brunette studied the position of the tree, and came to the conclusion that Kai must have broken out of the window, and climbed down the tree like a fire escape ladder.

"There he is! KAI!!!!" Tyson yelled, seeing his captain across the street.

Kai paused, and turned around to face the broken window, a sheer look of horror on his face.

He could hear his friends' faint cries for him to return, but he shook his head fiercely and retreated back a few paces.

Suddenly, he's attention was drawn in a different direction.  
Gasping slightly, Kai spun on his heel and fled as fast as he possibly could.

"Come on!" Tyson exclaimed, leaving the window and rushing back down the hallway.

---

The heavy drops of rain beat down relentlessly on Kai's pale skin as he ran through the streets, water splashing up on his sore legs.

Kai could feel the strength leave him as he ran, but continued despite all the pain.

"Why are you running Hiwatari? Isn't death something you've longed for?" A voice penetrated his concentration.

The blue haired teen slipped on a puddle of water, and came crashing down against the hard concrete.

With a moan, he picked him self and turned over on his back, the cold water soothing to his exposed skin.

A dark shadow appeared in front of him, standing omniously above him.

Kai gritted his teeth, seeing his enemy had caught up with him.

With a sadistic laugh, Boris picked up the teen and threw him against the wall.

Kai cried out in pain as his already wounded back contacted with the rough brick of the building and slid down to the sidewalk, creating fresh scratches in his tender skin.

"Death is fast approaching you young Kai." Boris loomed over the injured teen, his glowing red lenses reflecting down on him.

"Bring it on."

With a loud growl, Boris slammed his foot against Kai's side, sending the teen down to the ground.

Taking a few steps over to the teen's weak body, he dug his boot into Kai's torso, grinding his heel down as hard as he could.

Kai cried out in a newfound pain as his already injured ribs cracked under more pressure.

He had no hope in fighting back. Even if he wanted to, his body was too exhausted to try. All Kai could do was just lay there and take the beating, hoping that he could find peace in death.

"This can't be happening.....am I....really dying?" Kai asked himself as the pain throughout his body increased tremendously.

"So you are still insisting to live are you?" Boris chuckled, digging his heel further into the teen's bandaged chest.

"Ahhh!" Kai cried out, pain sweeping his body and his vision darkening.

"Even in death you will never escape me. Where there is darkness, there I will be. Wherever you hide, I will find you. I'm forever connected in your mind. You cannot escape me!"

"My...mind?!" Kai's eyes widened at the words, immediately recalling something Hilary had told him earlier.

_"Kai! Boris is gone! What you think is him is not real! He's a shadow of your nightmares!"_

"Heh....they were right..." A smirk grew on Kai's face.

"Who young Kai?" Boris asked, applying more pressure.

"My....friends.....they were right..." Crimson eyes glared up at the evil Russian, burning intently with a fire once thought to have died.

Boris took a step back off the teen's chest.

"You aren't real....just a figment of my imagination....a shadow from an old nightmare....you aren't real!" Kai exclaimed, clenching his eyes shut.

With an omnious growl, Boris lundged out at the teen, his arms extended with the intent to kill.

Kai's crimson eyes shot open, burning brightly and grabbed his attacker's fists, stopping the attack.

"What?!" Boris exclaimed, his eyes going wide in surprise.

"No more Boris! I won't let you torment me any longer!" The injured teen got to his feet, squeezing harder on his enemy's fists and twisting them slightly.

"Impossible!"

"This ends today!" With that, Kai brought back his right arm, and sent a powerful punch right at Boris's face.

With a loud cry of pain, the older Russian fell back on the pavement, his nose and mouth bleeding severly.

"You....you shouldn't have been able to hit me!"

Kai stood over his fallen enemy, breathing heavily with his fists clenched by his side.

He shook his head slightly, droplets of sweat and mist from the morning dew sparkling in the rising sun.

"N...n...no!" Boris exclaimed, looking at his arm as it slowly began to fade.

"You aren't real! I won't allow a hallucination to plague my mind any longer!"

He glared at the man before him, his figure slowly fading into the background.

"No! This is impossible! Hiwatari! I will......" Boris's voice faded, and his body disappeared, leaving no trace of the evil nightmare.

Kai sighed, leaning up against the brick wall next to him. He felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Looking up at the brightening sky, he chuckled softly, knowing the tormenting presence of his former trainer had finally been destroyed.

He drew a weazy breath, his eyelids drooping slightly.

His body had been exhausted twice over, and for once in a long time he felt like he could finally give into the craving of sleep he'd so long desired.

Kai heard faint cries, coming closer with every second.

He looked up, seeing the blurry images of the BladeBreakers rushing to him.

"Heh..."

With that, the teen gave in, and let his exhausted body fall.

"Kai!"

Rei rushed ahead of the group, slipping slightly on the wet concrete as he came to his captain's falling form, but managed to catch him.

"Kai?! Kai?!" The rest of the team formed around the injured teen, all overcome with worry and relief that he was still alive.

"Kai?" Rei shook his captain gently, earning a soft moan.

The blue haired teen opened his fiery eyes, gazing at the worried faces surrounding him. "You were right." He turned to Hilary. "You....were right. He only exsisted in the darkness of my mind....only in the dark...." With a gentle sigh, Kai drifted off into a deep sleep, a slight smirk on his face.

---------------

That was kind of long....oh well...hopefully it was decent.

I hope it didn't go by too fast...I was trying hard not to rush it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

There is only one chapter left !


	5. An End to the Nightmare

Hey everyone!  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! 

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!**

I recieved a comment from Frostt who felt like the last chapter was rushed...and was disappointed.

I was too once I read it again, and around midnight, I thought of a better way to end the fight between Boris and Kai.

I could have shot myself for not thinking of it earlier....so I **REWROTE** some of the last chapter.

So if you please...go back a re read the part where Kai and Boris have their little fight in the street...and tell me what you think in a review for this chapter!

Sorry for rushing back there....I have a horrible habit of doing that.  
I intend to work on that...but it's not going to happen with this story...because it's over....

Enjoy if you can.....

-------------

"We've successfully drained the remaining toxin from his blood stream, and treated all his wounds. He should recover completely by the end of the week."

"That's great news doctor...thank you."

"Not a problem Mr. Dickinson." With that, the doctor turned and left.

The elder BBA chairman turned and looked through a small window, opening into a dim room, with five teens crowded around a bed.

---

"I'm.....sorry....for putting you all through this...." Kai murmured. It felt strange to apologize to his team, for he had never really attempted it before.

"Don't apologize Kai!"

"Yeah! It wasn't your fault!"

"All that matters is that you're going to be okay now...." Hilary smiled at her captain, who seemed somewhat confused by it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, followed by Mr. Dickinson, peering inside.

"Come on kids....everyone needs some rest. We'll be back tomorrow Kai."

The blue haired teen nodded at the elder as his team treaded out of the room.

Before she left, Hilary bent down and kissed Kai gently on his cheek. "Sweet dreams Kai."

"Heh...." Kai smirked, watching as the door closed behind her.

For once in his life, he believed he could finally sleep in peace, knowing that the nightmare which had haunted him for so long was finally destroyed.

With a sigh, the injured teen closed his crimson eyes, ready to drift off into a restful sleep.

There was a soft knock at the door, causing Kai to look up as a figure entered.

"Sorry to disturb you Kai."

"It's alright." The teen sighed, recognizing his doctor's voice.

"We've finished running those tests on that chemical we found in your blood...and I have some questions for you..."

Kai sighed again, his eyes closing slightly.

"How did it get into anyway? This is a very dangerous substance!"

"I...I'm not sure....it was probably something injected into me when I was apart of BioVolt..."

"Well then...." The doctor placed his hand gently on the teen's shoulder. "Whatever was tormenting you in the dark is gone now....I'll leave you to sleep in peace."

Kai nodded as his doctor turned and exited the room.

"Peace....so this is what it feels like..."

---

After three more days in the hospital, Kai was finally allowed to leave with Mr. Dickinson, and to return to his old way of life....being captain of the BladeBreakers.

He never thought he would be as happy to get back to beyblading, but he hadn't spun Dranzer in a long time, and he knew she was raring to go as well.

The blue haired teen glanced over at a grey duffle bag, laying on a padded chair at the other end of the room.

Throwing off his covers, Kai stood on his feet, and carefully treaded over to his bag, digging through it to find a fresh pair of baggy pants, a black shirt, his red and black shoes, and a long white scarf.

Leaving the scarf for now, he took his clothes back over to the bed and quickly got dressed, careful not to irritate any of his injuries.

He sat back down, pulling on his shoes and tying them tight against his ankles.

With a sigh, he put his foot down on the floor, and glanced back at his scarf, the end slightly fluttering in the breeze seeping through his open window.

Kai stood up, grabbed his new scarf and fastened it around his neck.

He gazed out the open window, closing his crimson eyes as the cool morning breeze swept past him.

Upon opening his eyes again, he noticed his faint reflection in the glass before him. He scowled, seeing the four cobalt blue triangles, forever ingrained with his flesh.

They would always be there to remind him of the nightmare he once lived in Russia, but the door had been opened for him to erase those memories, and begin to assemble new ones...memories he could forever cherish.

"Rot in hell Boris...it's as good as you're going to get."

The End

-------------------------

My gosh! It's finally over!  
((people cheer in delight)

Yes....wasn't it stupid?

Sorry for putting you all through it....but in a way...in was your choice to read it...so don't complain to me about it!

Well then.  
Thank you all sooo much for all the wonderful reviews!!!

Hopefully I'll come up with a better story next time!

Ja ne!


End file.
